Talking about painful things
by That-Hamster-Wheel
Summary: Jamie and Eddie discuss Joe and one more painful thing.


Jamie was having a chat on the phone with Erin, when Eddie opened his apartment door. She walked in and locked the door. She hung up her coat and kicked off her shoes. "Hey! Put those on the mat." Jamie hollered.

"I beg your pardon!" Erin exclaimed.

"Not you. Eddie had muddy shoes on." Jamie explained.

"Oh I should let you enjoy your day off little brother. I love you. Say hello to Eddie for me." Erin said.

"Okay. Have a great afternoon Er. Don't let Danny hassle you." Jamie said. He then added "I love you too sis.", before hanging up.

"Erin says hi." Jamie said, looking at Eddie.

"I gotta call her and have lunch with her this week. I hope Linda is available too." Eddie said.

An alarm went off on Jamie's phone, and as he silenced it, he whispered "It's today Joe."

Eddie was confused and didn't know what he meant. "Lambchop what's wrong?" Eddie asked.

"Today is the day Joe died." Jamie replied in a funny voice, his voice having gone crackly.

Eddie came over and gave him a hug. She held him tightly and rubbed his back. "Did you talk to Erin about this today?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah. Erin said she was sad too but that we would do something with Danny on Saturday. Go somewhere Joe loved." Jamie replied.

"That's good. It's important to spend the time together, the three of you, so that you all don't get depressed." Eddie said.

"I know. I just don't know what to do. I'm so lost even years later." Jamie admitted.

Eddie took his hands into hers and said "Want to talk about it, talk about Joe maybe?

Jamie thought about it, as he laced their hands together. He gave her hand a squeeze and leaned in to give her a kiss. She smiled when he kissed her. "I'll talk about him." Jamie said after they broke the kiss.

Eddie was so proud of him, for wanting to talk about Joe. She knew it wasn't an easy, and was in fact rather hard for him to do.

"I think what bothers me the most still, is that it was so sudden and unexpected." Jamie said.

"You had mentioned that a while ago. Sarge told me he was a great cop." Eddie commented.

"Yeah he was. I'm angry that his fellow officer, even his partner were in on it." Jamie said, in a frustrated tone of voice.

"I understand completely. I would I would be angry too if it was my brother." Eddie said, trying to hold back her own tears.

Jamie got up and shouted "How can you possibly understand. How would you know how I'm feeling?" in a very angry tone.

"Because I lost a brother too!" Eddie shouted back at him, before she hid under a throw blanket.

"Oh." was all Jamie could come up with.

"Yeah so next time, don't you dare accuse me of not understanding." Eddie said.

After a few moments of silence later, "Dad told me at my last prison visit. His name was Matt and he was 15. He died before I was born, Literally months before, and they both decided never to tell me. Dad, he felt bad when I said I wished I had had a sibling. He said honey you did. He wanted to be a cop too." Eddie finished.

"Eddie I'm sorry." Jamie said and hugged her blanketed form.

"When you first described Joe, I was so happy, because he was everything I had wanted in a brother. Turns out our brothers were similar." Eddie said. She paused for a moment before, "Tell me a story about Joe. I always imagine what life would be like with Matt now. I miss the brother I never got to meet." Eddie said.

"Joe once almost gave grandpa a heart attack. Joe had gotten shot, and ended up in the hospital for a week. Grandpa worried so much, that he almost went into the hospital too." Jamie said.

"Matt had a bad bike accident and broke his arm. Mom was so mad, she sent him to his room. He told her he hated her, and she collapsed in the kitchen. She was almost taken to the hospital too. Matt felt so bad." Eddie said.

"How did Matt die?" Jamie asked.

"Well... Oh shoot is that the time?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah why?" Jamie replied.

"I ordered Chinese in Chinatown a while ago, and now I have to go pick it up." Eddie said.

"You going home?" Jamie asked.

"No silly... I ordered all of your favourites, because you sounded sad on the phone." Eddie replied.

She threw her coat on and her muddy shoes, and left the apartment to get the food. "Maybe she will tell me about him another day." Jamie thought out loud.


End file.
